


食指が動く

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M, NulisRandom2018
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: “Kelihatannya kau ingin sekali duduk di sana.” (Koki mulai berpikir apakah Waku bisa sedikit diam seperti Sota—meski sebenarnya yang ini juga sama saja.)#NulisRandom2018 - #1





	食指が動く

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh di sini berada di bawah naungan agensi _johnny's entertainment._** tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat.
> 
> BL. you've been warned.

* * *

.

.

.

;; — **食指が動く** — ;;  
(shokushi ga ugoku)

_to have a desire for_

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu Koki sampai, ia langsung dihadapkan oleh pilihan.

Restoran ini kelihatannya memang menyediakan meja yang hanya dipasangkan dengan empat buah kursi. Untung saja ia ke sini atas janji makan-makan dengan tujuh orang (yang jadi jumlahnya delapan kalau ia dihitung). Pas sekali, tinggal dibagi dua. Namun masalahnya bukan itu.

Koki masih berdiri, langkahnya membeku, pun tatapannya.

Pada meja pertama, berletak di ujung kanan, ada Motoki Waku dan Uchimura Sota, yang kelihatan sedang asyik mengobrol, duduk bersisian sehingga menyisakan dua kursi lagi di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan di meja yang satu lagi, ada Toyoda Rikuto, Kitagawa Takumi, Vasayegh Wataru, _dan satu buah kursi kosong di samping Wataru._

_Hem._

Sepertinya di antara lima orang yang telah disebutkan namanya di atas, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari kedatangan Koki, bahkan kendati lelaki itu sekarang tengah diam memperhatikan mereka semua—atau sejujurnya, memperhatikan tiga kursi kosong yang tersisa, seolah mempertimbangkan matang-matang kursi mana yang akan ia tempati. Waku dan Sota masih dengan dunia mereka berdua, begitu pula Wataru dan Takumi yang duduk berseberangan, sementara Rikuto memainkan ponselnya sendirian.

Sebenarnya ini bukan betul-betul pilihan sulit yang akan memengaruhi nasib hidup dan mati Koki kalau-kalau ia salah pilih. Hanya saja ... ah, bagaimana, ya. Jujur saja Koki ingin duduk _di sana_ , tapi ....

_... sudahlah._

Pada akhirnya, Koki memilih untuk menempati kursi yang letaknya berseberangan dengan Waku.

“Eh?” Waku kelihatannya yang lebih terkejut saat Koki menempatkan diri di seberangnya, membuat percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sota sontak terpotong begitu saja. “Kenapa di sini?” tanyanya.

Gantian Koki yang terkejut.

Karena, _jelas-jelas itu bukan pertanyaan yang bagus!_

Koki pikir Waku akan bertanya, _‘kapan datang?’_ —atau memang pertanyaan itu yang seharusnya Koki dengar. bukannya ... bukannya—

“Hoi? Kenapa di sini?” Nadanya sedikit naik.

_‘Y-ya, sudahlah! Tidak usah diulang!’_

Sementara Koki pura-pura tidak dengar, melepas tas ransel dan membuatnya menggantung di kursi yang ia tempati, obrolan kedua orang di depannya ini belum juga berlanjut—ia merasa Waku masih memperhatikannya.

“Iya, iya, aku dengar, kok,” dengan nada malas, Koki berkata jujur. Walau mungkin sebenarnya Waku dan Sota tidak butuh kalimat itu sama sekali karena mereka, terutama Waku, masih melihat dirinya dengan tatapan menyelidik, seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan yang baru tertangkap. Koki menghela napas. “Memangnya aku harus di mana? Kenapa kalian juga di sini? Kalian berdua tidak senang padaku?” tanyanya balik bertubi-tubi.

“Bukan, maksudku ... kau tidak bilang apa-apa pada mereka?” Waku menjawab cepat sembari melirik ke arah meja satu lagi. Satu detik kemudian ia sudah ancang-ancang mau kembali bicara. “Kalau aku duduk di sebelah Wataru-kun, nanti Sota duduk sendiri di sini. Kasihan, 'kan,” jelas Waku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Koki yang kedua.

Sota ikut menambahkan, “Kalau aku yang di sana, nanti Waku sendirian di sini. Kasihan juga.”

“Tapi, 'kan, nantinya aku dan yang lain akan datang!” potong Koki tidak terima. Koki pikir penjelasan mereka berdua tidak benar-benar meyakinkan. Jadi ia berakhir memperhatikan mereka berdua secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya membuat kesimpulan seenaknya: _‘Oke. Bilang saja kalian berdua tidak mau dipisah.’_

Beberapa detik berjalan. Koki kemudian mengalihkan fokus pandangannya menuju kursi kosong di meja sebelah, pikirannya berandai-andai— _andai ia bisa lebih jujur dengan dengan dirinya sendiri ...._

“Kelihatannya kau ingin sekali duduk di sana,” suara Waku, meski pelan, terdengar lagi (lalu Sota sampai tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa atas hipotesis tersebut). Kali ini sukses membuyarkan Koki dari lamunan mendadaknya, membuatnya sedikit panik kalau-kalau ucapan Waku terdengar sampai meja yang satu lagi, tapi kelihatannya tidak.

Sebagai balasan, Koki menggeleng kuat. “Diamlah. Jangan mengada-ngada. aku duduk di sini, berarti aku ingin duduk di sini.”

“Begitu?”

Koki malas menjawab. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang Waku ketahui tentang dirinya dan keinginannya untuk duduk di sana, atau mungkinkah jalan pikirannya sekarang ini memang mudah ditebak lewat air muka? _Huh._ Koki juga sempat berpikir apakah Waku bisa sedikit diam seperti Sota—meski sebenarnya yang ini juga sama saja.

“Semuanya, selamat siang.”

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkannya lagi. Bahkan ketika ia menoleh ke sekeliling, kelima kawannya juga refleks menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing, lantas sama-sama membalas sapaan _selamat siang_ pada orang yang baru saja datang: Oriyama Nao.

Nao melihat ke arah Sota, Waku, dan Koki sendiri. lelaki yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya itu menarik senyuman sebentar (Koki sontak membalasnya, demikian juga yang dilakukan Waku dan Sota), lalu ekspresinya berubah datar lagi sambil berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Wataru, Takumi, dan Rikuto.

Lantas duduk—

—pada satu-satunya kursi kosong di sana.

Koki menahan napas.

Menyadari kesempatannya tinggal sedikit, Koki agak berharap keajaiban terjadi padanya hari ini. Misalkan Sota memanggil Wataru untuk membicarakan _game_ yang mereka berdua pernah hebohkan di tempat pemotretan majalah berbulan-bulan lalu ( _astaga, tapi itu sudah basi sekali!_ ), kemudian Wataru benar-benar pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Namun, sudah pasti, kemungkinannya kecil sekali.

Terutama ketika terdengar bunyi langkah sepatu yang sepertinya mengarah pada mereka.

“Koki-kun!”

Sontak Koki mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lurus ke arah wajah Waku yang baru saja berseru lumayan keras sambil melambaikan tangan ke suatu arah.

“Wah, maaf, maaf. Bukan kau,” Waku meralat cepat.

Koki mendengus, lalu membuang napas pendek ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja datang. Itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki nama depan yang pengucapannya persis sama dengan dirinya—Koki. Kuroda Koki.

Waku masih melambaikan tangan, seakan memberi isyarat pada Kuroda agar menghampiri meja mereka dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa. Kemudian pandangan Waku beralih pada Koki, seringai jahilnya tertahan, seperti akan berkata, _‘harusnya kau jujur saja dari awal!’_

“Harusnya kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini,” desis Koki pelan, cukup pelan untuk hanya didengar Waku dan dirinya sendiri saja, sebelum Kuroda sampai di meja yang mereka tempati.

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> setting desember 2017 sebelum fotosyut potato '1802. soalnya ucchey cerita mereka makan-makan ber-8 dulu sebelum ke tempat fotosyut (tanoshisou T_T) dan mejanya itu berempat-berempat. aku gatau siapa aja yang semeja, tapi ucchii bilang dia semeja sm waku. sisanya aku imajinasikan gini. namanya juga fanfic y gpp y bebas. #digaplok


End file.
